Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2
INCULSIVE TRANSFORMATIONS? there already stands there are more than 90 characters. is this inclusive transformations or not? It's highly likely that this is including transformations. '' :The last game had a total of 73 characters including transformations so the 90 characters probably means including transformations. Unfortunately I was expecting a bigger number. I'm glad that I didn't buy the first one since I see that this one is coming out now. - I hope it would exclude transformations. Budokai Tenkaichi 3 had 161 characters including transformations so hopefully Raging Blast 3 will have more so I'd be more than happy if they had Raging Blast 2 with more characters than Tenkaichi 3. ''Don't get your hopes up. i think is 90 without transformesions Raging gohan 20:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) idea: confirmed attacks maybe we can make a section with: confirmed attacks, in the proof that's already given we see goku using kamehameha, frieza dead beam, cell kamehameha, and some more. good idea?Bardock. 19:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a bad idea, but I'd say no just because it'd get too big too fast. 21:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes you are right.. I hope there comes more information and screenshots fast! Bardock. 14:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) videl why is videl already a confirmed characer??? she isnt, sum 1 just vandalized her name on the page. 00:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) stupid vandalizers... Anonther vandalization... I see the confirmed characters were vandalized again. Where do these vandals get there info? Thin air? The official Japanese site has not had an update in the past week or so but they seem to have confirmed characters.. WTF? yeh now they added janemba... thats not true... i already deleted itBardock. 19:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The Characters that have been confirmed are people from the Trailer of RB2, but i didn't see Janemba in the trailer. Hey! There's 90 characters, but there's not 90 characters confirmed. When will all the characters be confirmed? I only see 9 characters, Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Future Trunks, Cell, Kid Buu, Bardock, Broly, and Dodoria. That's not all 90 characters. There are 90 characters confirmed but we don't know yet who those characters are. But we know the characters in the list will be in the game because you could see them in the trailer. If there comes another trailer with e.g. piccolo in it piccolo is a confirmed character. Bardock. 13:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, thank you, Bardock.! It was nog big deal, i am happy i could help someone ;) new characters wow dis is awsome, turles, dabura & janemba. things r really heating up. 17:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) you are so right if they have cooler , ultimate gohan , bojack , garlic jr , andorid 13 then im am very pleased 12 characters! 78 more to go. did you see the graphics of that new picture? turles looks really cool! i am looking forwarth to this game!!! i am sure it will be awesome! :D Bardock. 19:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) im not being rude but raging blast 2 looks like they have a tan everyone is dark turles omg looks like he's been in the oven for too long rb1 had graphics like the anime janemba turlese dabura are canforemd what is no goku canroe rie real ok you cans see there in the game there not in the vidoe the vidoe come frist then the pics sm sure they be show in new video you did no any thing baout dbz that viode come first bakc then there was no pic if them now the pic is up that way janemba tusle dbrua are cnaformed ok so had them what is show no goku corner is real ok mad said so Cant wait for the game and cant wait to see the full line up. Force9 05:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgtEDiTk9P8 More characters appears. :Correct me if I'mm wrong someone but we don't recognise YouTube videos as a reliable source. 10X Kamehameha? 20:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) i'm not really sure myself, but dis vid in paticular does indeed confirm new characters. 20:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's my point, it doesn't matter if it looks real, I don't think we can trust videos from youtube. I may be wrong though 20:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) i agree, there r many scammy vids on u tube. but there r sum real ones. the most reliable source i found in dat vid was the kami lookout stage which was not in the previous raging blast. the reference link on the raging blast 2 page also confirms the stage, so i figured dis vid is trust worthy. 20:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah thats he reason behind it. Could be from another game though or the video could be edited? 20:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :we really got a lot more information today! i really can't wait for the game!!!!!!!!!!! new e3 trailer very nice http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrK3EQHQ30w&feature=channel : The trailer looks great. Can't wait for the final release information. Force9 06:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) confirmed venues? shud there even be a section 4 confirmed venues? cuz no other video game page has it. 16:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) we don't know much yet so in my opinion its a very good idea, maybe we can delete if the game is in the shops so we can buy it but for now its a good idea isn't it?Bardock. 16:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) blood in raging blast 2? we probably all saw the demo fights of goku vs janemba, and goku vs dabura. if you are hitted by a punch or something, you see red. and if goku fires his kamehameha, you see a hole cloud of red. does this mean there is blood in raging blast 2? if you didn't see the demo fights here is one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tK4O6GhgDGQ :The cloud that appeared after Kamehameha was just dust kicking up and the "blood" appeared only when Dabura was hitting Goku, so I think it is just a graphical effect. --Bathman 09:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) why is master roshi island confirmed stage? why? there is a link in the reference section that confirms the stage. 14:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) No it is fake, the writer of the article is lying. Someone on the same link already found out. A Vandalizer Here's the vandalizer who added Gohan. Thats not true, Gohan isnt confirmed yet. I deleted it, lol. :10X Kamehameha, or any adminstrators of this Website. Vandilnizers could had some point that Videl ,Gohan including his mystic state could be iRaging Blast 2 especially his mystic state like in the predecessor. But Vandilnizers can't edit unless there's proof. :Anyway is there anyone play Online in PSN? I don't know what that means... 01:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) In Raging Blast in Playstation Network? Online games I mean. You do know that Raging Blast 2 comes out in Late October - Early November. Dragon Ball 3D Don't know where else to put this but Namco Bandai is planning to make a Dragon Ball game for the Nintendo 3DS recently announced. The game will feature 3D effects without the need for glasses and it will look close to what the Xbox 360 game looks like because of the 3DS graphical capabilities. Look for a portable version of Raging Blast sometime around 2011. [[User:DargonBall|'DargonBall']] [[User talk:DargonBall|'talk']] . 02:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Could you provide some source for this? We'll get a page started if you could post a link for us. 03:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It's not enough to make an article out of, but below is a picture of the official list of 3DS launch titles (coming 2011): http://www.cubeupload.com/files/b5de00ac7584a9b2ec3cb2e878.png And this is a link to a youtube video that demos the 3DS graphical capabilities, showing that this title will look next gen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hr3bvrvJYyo Judging by what the PSP titles were like, it may be similar to them or Raging Blast.[[User:DargonBall|'DargonBall']] [[User talk:DargonBall|'talk']] . 03:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm excited, but why don't we wait for say a name, an announcement from Namco Bandai, and some type of ad/trailer before we make the article. 03:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hopes for the 6 never before used characters I thought it might be cool if we all took guesses as to who these 6 "never before playable in a Dragon Ball game" characters are going to be. Here are my guesses. *Android 14 *Android 15 *GT Goten *GT Trunks *GT Gohan 22:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) i wud'nt add gt trunks to dat list, he is already playable in dbgt final bout. 22:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Why add them? What about General Rildo & other What-if's mine is andoird 14 Amond bido madematcha GT trunks GENERAL RILDO I don't think there is going to be any GT characters included. . 04:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I got 3 guesses for the 6 never before seen characters. Candy Vegito Super Buu (Piccolo Asorbed) GT Hercule J-boy, my guesses are General Rilldo teen goku GT Goten GT Trunks Android 14 Android 15 Personally I hope the following are in it. DB Ox King Adult Chi Chi (the one from the WMAT with the fan as one of her attacks) Mr. Popo (if only to see the look on my friends face) DBZ Pan Bulla/Bura/Bra and maybe Toma/Tora Also maybe Master Shen and/or Launch Maslego 21:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's my guesses for the six never before used characters: *Android 14 *Android 15 *GT Goten *Tora *Mr. Popo *and maybe Adult Gotenks. Guys, thanks for including that "6 brand new to any Dragon Ball video game". It's better if that was like that. lol mr. popo would be cool haha XD by the way do you think this 6 characters could be what-if characters? kid vegeta and piccolo would abe cool too! Bardock. 11:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What Ifs? first off, are the What ifs from the last game returning? I hope SSJ3 Vegeta does. Also, what what ifs would you want in the game? I would want them to stick with the way they did in BT3, with all the what ifs being Great Apes, but have them be Super Saiyans. I would want: SSJ Pan SSJ Bardock SSJ Radiz also, if you read DB Multiverse, they came up with some good what ifs Super Buu (Everybody absorbed) SSJ3 Vegito SSJ Vegeta (Scouter) Gokan (if gohan caught the potarra earing) and don't forget majin piccolo! And here's my guesses for what-if characters: *SSJ4 Vegito *SSJ5 Goku *SSJ3 Vegeta *SSJ3 Broly *SSJ5 Gogeta *Kaio-ken Bardock *Majin Piccolo *SSJ3 Gohan New Info FEATURES Command the Dragon Ball Z Universe – Experience Dragon Ball Z like never before as the story unfolds during battle, keeping you immersed in the action at all times. With signature moves and transformations the experience is closer than ever to the anime! Fight Using Fan-Favorite Characters – Choose from any of 90 characters, including 20 not included in the first installment of the Raging Blast series. Create new characters by customizing with various items and attacks or equipping them with a unique combination of Super Attacks. Feel the Destructive Power – Command tons of Super Attacks and learn to harness the power of the new ”Raging Soul” system, which increases a character’s combat abilities to the ultimate level. Special effects add to the sense of destruction with the use of slow motion at the moment of impact, allowing you to feel the power of each bonecrushing blow. Experience New Dragon Ball Battlefields – Battle across 14 different large-scale, destructible stages, including four new ones. Watch the environment change as the battles progress and adjust your battle strategy as each stage is smashed to bits by the super-human strength of your devastating attacks. Choose your Mode – Play through the all-new “Galaxy” mode to clear a variety of battles! Or you can face-off against another player in either the offline “VS” mode or one of the online modes such as “World Tournament” where you can fight to prove you deserve to be ranked #1 in the world! Enjoy Bonus Content and Extras – Featuring original Japanese voices, downloadable content and tons of unlockables, including over 300 still images from the anime, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 continues to push the limits! http://dragonball.namco.com/dragonballragingblast2/features So 20 out of those 90 will characters that didn't make it into the first RB game. There are a total of 14 stages/battlegrounds to fight in basically 4 new ones.Theres a Galaxy Mode. And DLC planed.Umishiru 06:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Characters I've been looking around the inernet, and from what I hear, the original roster returns with 20+ characters, so does this mean all the characters from RB1 are comfirmed? -Icon and libary I wonder if Future Gohan will make an appearance. . 04:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) the characters from RB1 are not officialy comfirmed, but we actually already know they will be in it ; ) YES i was getting worried cause more and more characters r coming and i havent seen tien yet 14:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) FINALLY TIEN AND YAMCHA MADE THE LIST YEAH!!! 21:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) put here the links of new youtube trailers/demo fights if they are the title says it.. Game Play Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXlGiiPfDM8&feature=player_embedded http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zW5iz-ey890&feature=player_embedded The first video features the following battles: Dabura vs Janemba, Goku vs Dabura, Frieza vs Cell, and Goku vs Turles. The second video features the following battles: Dabura vs Janemba, Goku vs Frieza, Goku vs Cell, and Dabura vs Freeza. And to the above poster, no.Umishiru 01:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, your article claims there are going to be GT characters in RB2 and provides a link to a site that makes no mention of it's Inclusion. I was wondering if someone put in the wrong link. Is there a website that actually has Bandai making this claim? Its not my article and as you can see I tried having that claim removed as I view the source,http://www.gamingtarget.com/article.php?artid=11606, of this rumor not trustworthy. They just put the reference in the wrong place.And no there is no known article with Bandai making such a claim. I'll shall check though.Umishiru 23:07, July 11, 2010 (UTC) new info Is the new info added by kakarot93 real? 01:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) new info Is the new info added by kakarot93 real? 01:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Better DB And GT Reference. http://www.mefeedia.com/watch/31674013 This is much better than that article for a reference that GT And DB will be in the game.Umishiru 23:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Is this real http://dragonball.namco.com/dragonballragingblast2/features read the Fight Using Fan-Favorite Characters and does it mean that you can creat you're own characters or cutsomize other characters such has goku No that just means you can customize current characters it could mean new customization system or it could mean they are just being fluff as usual. Please sign your posts.Umishiru 22:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) GUESS WHAT GUYS FUTURE GOHAN, NAIL, & PIKKON ARE CONFIRMED. :Did you find it on a scan or a trailer? Check again, add a reference, and see if you are correct. : : :check it your self Proof of above claim has been found. http://i31.servimg.com/u/f31/13/61/87/69/viploa11.jpg[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] 23:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, that picture has already been uploaded to the Wiki and is in the Gallery on the RB2 article. Also, the four new characters have been added to the "confirmed characters" list. 23:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : Just making sure.Umishiru 23:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Please don't delete the added characters that I included to the page Please don't delete the characters I added to the page. Here is a link to show they actually are in the game: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akXnqKXd3fI&feature=related Thank You. Willotaku :3 06:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) YES WE DO BECAUSE IT'S RAGING BLAST 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQb6WL928mo OK... How about this one? Willotaku 20:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) About Adding Characters to the List and my problem with how we are doing it. About adding characters to the list, Are We Really This Stupid? I know this sounds like I'm posting a blog or forum piece, but seriously, THINK PEOPLE!!!!!!! If say Goku has his Base, Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 3 forms confirmed, don't you think he'll have his Super Saiyan 2 form in the game? I mean honestly, What do we know about Dragon Ball games, and their sequels? If it's a sequel, THEN THE CHARACTERS IN THE PREVIOUS GAME USUALLY RETURN!!! SO PUT THE CHARACTERS WE KNOW THAT ARE BOUND TO BE IN THE GAME ON THE LIST!! And, who undid what I had done with adding the characters to the list? I gave actual proof that it was the real game that I got the information from. I spent until around midnight last night looking for it and putting it on the list. It's Legit!! Willotaku :3 01:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) yes man we all know dat those forms of characters r gona be in the game. but according to wiki rules, we r not supposed 2 put in stuff until it has been officially revealed. so i guess its all a matter of following the rules man. 01:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Right, even though it is a youtube video, the game it's talking about is the real Raging Blast 2 game, I know a little bit about video editing and I can say that it's the real game, not some rip off, the graphics and the fact there are a few symbols on the screen that are on the trailer version of the game are the same proves it's real. Also, in this case, our knowledge about this stuff will probably prove correct if we put those characters on the list now, and just edit the wrong ones (which most likely be only a few, 5 or 6 at most) when the full list of confirmed characters is released. Willotaku :3 01:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The graphics do not add up. Its a trailer showcasing already confirmed characters plus footage from raging blast 1.Umishiru 05:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Just Had an idea: Unconfirmed list of characters We can put a list of Unconfirmed Characters Beneath the List of Confirmed Characters. All we would have to do is once a character is confirmed, we just take the character out of the Unconfirmed list and put the character in the Confirmed list. This way we can put all the characters we know to be in the game, but the info on them hasn't been released yet. Everybody Wins! Willotaku :3 02:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :No, there's no factual point to that. Feel free to do something like that on this discussion page or in a forum, but not on the article. 03:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Fine, I'll do it here or in a blog I guess, I won't do it on the article. Besides, it might relieve some tension we all are feeling about putting characters on the list, then having our work undone. Willotaku :3 03:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) 2 New Characters CONFIRMED!!!! YAY Ok, I got a site right here that has a Q&A with Ryo Mito, Producer of Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2: http://www.gokuscorner.com/blog/view/69364/ At least 2 or 3 new characters can be confirmed by the screen shots on the page. Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan, Cell: Perfect, and Super Majin Buu. Willotaku :3 02:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Major List Update A lot of characters/forms got confirmed with this vid. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akXnqKXd3fI&feature=related I am still editing.Umishiru 04:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I recheck the vid. I found the graphics to be inconsistent meaning the vid poster added rb 1 footage to make it seem like a bunch fo characters were confirmed, i am now reverting.Umishiru 05:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Revert done.Umishiru 05:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Future Trunks(Fighting Teen) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYU7T7WdIq0 At 1:44Umishiru 05:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) MORE NEWS SSJ3 BROLY & SSJ 3 VEGETA ARE BACK IN ACTION. There's a video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQb6WL928mo Thank me. PSN: Ultimate_perfect : That video is supicious at best I think. It could easily be a fan-made video from pieces of RB1 also. Not good enough for a source. 18:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : : what on earth are you talking about "fan made " is real can't you see the raging soul mode also the new hud and future gohan in hd damn : Video is legit.Umishiru 23:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question about Characters If Gotenks has been Confirmed, and I mean Gotenks as is Base, Super Saiyan and SSJ3, then doesn't that automatically confirm Kid Trunks and Goten? Also, I believe that I saw for a very small moment lightning surge around a Super Saiyan Goku in a trailer for Raging Blast 2, So I beleive we can put SSJ2 Goku on the list. Willotaku :3 04:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :No cause buy that logic we should have confirmed Ultimate Gohan and Dabura for Raging Blast and you know how that turned out. One thing Raging Blast has taught us is that no character is guarantee.Leave the list alone unless your provide visual proof.Umishiru 09:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of unconfirmed characters, can anyone else not wait for the 6 brand new characters??? : ) 09:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It is going to be tough for me. I reakky don't know that could top my personal favorite SSJ3 Broly. I am very excited though! Majin Piccolo would be awesome, so would a fusion of Gohan and Goku. 13:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) same here. in my case, the personal favorite dat cant be topped wud be SS3 Vegeta. but i wud like 2 see a ss4 vegito, a fusion between vegeta & piccolo or future trunks, also majin piccolo wud be cool. 15:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I meant the logic of Fusion Characters, where the fused character can't be there if the characters the fusion is made of aren't there, so in that sense it confirms Goten and Kid Trunks. Also I like the idea of SSJ4 vegito, also maybe SSJ3 Gohan, Majin Vegito Majin Super Vegito, Majin Gogeta, and such would be cool. P.s. looked at the rules, don't need proof if the most obvious characters in the series are going to be in the game, it's an automatic confirm. Willotaku :3 02:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC) From One of the best RB player from PSN, Ultimate_Perfect I don't care which anyone thinks it's fan-made. it's a real thing, Stop making hateful things just because it's not enough for a source. I'll bring any kinds of news for RB2's appearance. Others news There's a New customization in RB2 called "Custom Soul". Hint :Raging Soul makes you stronger (almost 2x the power & abilities on characters). awesome! :D Bardock. 20:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) From BT3 like BT3, You guys know you can freely vanish in T3. Thet bring that ability in RB2 after I saw goku can freely vanish in either max power or Raging soul. The Vegeta shown in Trailer Fighting LSSJ Broly is Super Vegeta I was watching the trailer for the (I lost count how many times I've watched it)NTH time, and I Just realized that the Vegeta Fighting LSSJ Broly in the Trailer is Super Vegeta!! If you don't believe me, freeze frame it when he has his close-up scowl, he's way to buff to be regular SSJ Vegeta, it's Super Vegeta. Willotaku :3 03:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) It is Super Saiyan Vegeta because he does finish move called Maximum Flasher so it can't be super vegeta. he's right. it's definetly SSJ Vegeta. Really? I didn't see the Maximum Flasher in the trailer, can you pinpoint it for me please, that way I can see it. And please leave your signature when you leave a comment. Willotaku :3 19:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmlaCJlxEZU in about 18 seconds plus im am Legendaryss4 also someone tell me how to put my signature . This is depressing It's depressing not seeing any new characters on the page. It really is. Can't ANYBODY FIND NEW INFO???? -yelled in sorrow and depression- Any at all? Willotaku :3 04:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) it's just that not all characters are confirmed and namco bandai decides or there will be shown new information Ok, Here's My List So Far of What the characters will be in the game Here What I got, hope it's good. Willotaku :3 05:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Goku GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta: Scouter *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Majin Vegeta *Vegeta GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Piccolo *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Form) *Great Saiyaman *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien *Chaiotzu *Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) *Future Trunks/w Sword (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks) *Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) *Nail *Pikkon *Bardock *Raditz *Frieza (Base, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form,100% Full-Power) *Cyborg Frieza *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero/Android 20 *Cell (Imperfect Cell, Semi-Perfect Cell, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Majin Buu *Evil Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Dodoria *Turles *Janemba (Base, Super Janemba) *Dabura *Nappa *Zarbon (Base, Transformed) *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Mercenary Tao (Base, Cyborg) *Pan *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) What I think they should do is not have Vegeta be 3 different characters. Scouter and GT should be costumes. They should all have the same transformations like in budokai 3 and infinite world. However Goku and Goku GT should obviously be different characters. The what if storys shouldnt be about making an overpowered character. Instead it should be about the story. In my opinion ssj Bardock killing Frieza is a good what if story. Lssj 5 Broly is not. i also hope goku (dbz) can transform to ssj4 and not only goku gt. but further, i think you are right but it's not confirmed (yet) Bardock. 20:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bardock, and I agree with the idea of a SSJ Bardock and the only characters who should get a SSJ5 transformation are Goku, Vegeta, and Gogeta. Also, dang it, I forgot some characters, I'll fix that. Willotaku :3 20:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) yes your right, there are 2 what if characters/stories i hope for: 1. majin piccolo VS goku 2. super saiyan bardock VS frieza that would be two cool what-if's i think, i don't think they are going to add super saiyan 5's but it would be a cool what if. oke succes Bardock. 11:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) online gameplay it is confirmed there is online gameplay in rb2 isn't it? i hope they will improve it and do something about all the withdrawers. because 75% OF ALL PEOPLE YOU FIGHT WITHDRAW IF YOU WIN!!! i really hate that i hope if someone withdraws the one who doesn't get the battle points. Bardock. 20:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) dark characters in my opinion the characters are a little too dark, first turles, that wasn't really very dark but still.. but now frieza's 1st form is really too dark! Bardock. 11:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) is frieza first form really confirmed and also you are right everyone that has been confirmed looks like they have a tan. Dabura and turles are the worst one also please tell me how to put my signature after i comment like you did yup you are right, ow of course i explain: you have to use for tildes: ~~ those things but then 4 Bardock. 12:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ok~~ you are using 2 of those tildes now but you have to use 4 of them : ) do you understand? Bardock. 16:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) oh shit new character and a sick new trailer here is the link in hd http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NmEsGD7Wn0&videos=0WDUrB01FZE also this was Legendaryss4 who done this okay. RAGING GOHAN in the raging blast 2 trailer jeise and base trunks are also confirmed : Nah. The red character in the video is Goku using Kaio-ken and Future Trunks only appears in his Super Saiyan form every time I've watched it. 19:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) base trunks was the one who was fighting with dr gero and jeise was seen kicked by nail : Dr. Gero is shown by himself. We can't see who he is fighting, not even an arm or anything. And Nail is fighting Frieza the whole time. it's just that Frieza is wearing the same color Saiyan Armor that Jeice wore. That fight mimics a real one that occured in the series, so I can't imagine why Jeice would be there at all. 19:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Look, when Nail first appears. If you freeze frame at the right time, you can definatly see Jeice. 19:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow is that a small window. But you are right, I must admit. I will add Jeice to the confirmed characters as well then. 19:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Good, I was about to put a link to a print screen I had with a circled Jeice during the video. *laugh* 19:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I have second print screen! It looks like a certain Base Saiyan was fighting Gero.... Link! 19:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) In the trailer did anyone noticed that the pursuit attacks were faster than before Raging gohan 19:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes the picture is Trunks, no mistaking that hair and outfit, it's Base Future Trunks (Fighting Teen). and yeah, I did Raging gohan. should be good. Willotaku :3 23:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) If you want to... If you want to... when the full list is confirmed and you want a pre-made list to stick on the page, you can use my list of characters, just copy and paste it to the article, it's already made and has been mostly organized. And if you choose to do that, then you're welcome. Willotaku :3 23:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC)